Unfaithful
by firequeen
Summary: Sydney starts her new life after the telling episode as she has to deal with Vaughn having a wife, but this wife seems to have some secrets!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alias and all it's fantastic characters belongs to J.JAbrams. And not me (sob sob)  
  
Authors Note: hey people, I heard about the season Finale haven't seen it so like I always do I write a fanfic before it and carry on what happened like in a long story and then you know put a deeper plot into it. I can't believe Alias didn't get into the emmie awards cut for best Drama series. That sucks. Least Jennifer, Lena and Victor are standing strong in best female drama actress, best supporting actress and best Male supporting actor. So here's my follow up:  
  
fanstasy to Reality  
  
Sydney stood deafly still next to the window sill as tears rolled down her eyes, reflecting on the life she once had, with everybody with Vaughn was practically gone, she had missed two Christmas', two birthdays and everyone had just gone left her and got with their lives, especially Vaughn.  
  
She stood there watching the rain rolling down her window, wondering about her life  
  
Banging echoed through the house as someone was banging on her front door, hitting it with a great desire to enter the house. She turned to look at her new apartment and looked at the door as she went across to the open the door.  
  
She pulled open and was greeted by two Green pierced Hazel eyes, which looked at intensely at her. He was drenched in the rain and out of breath she looked behind him and no saw no car.  
  
"Michael" she said surprised with her eyes still streaming tears.  
  
"Syd, I'm sorry, I missed you......can we talk" she looked at him and then that band on his finger was no where in sight you know the one that shined to her on the night she met him in that room. She nodded her head that question, as he looked at the tears down her face, were those shed for him. She dried her face when she realised that it was wet from crying.  
  
"Did you walk here?" She looked at his drenched green raincoat and faded stonewash Jeans. His adorable hair flopped down his front of his face.  
  
"Yeah Crazy Huh? Can I come in" he asked politely and smiled the sweetest smile that he had ever pulled off.  
  
"Yeah sure. I think I need to get some of will's old clothes from my draw so you can you can change out of those" She looked at he's clothes.  
  
"Yeah, but let me say something first and Syd what I have to say comes before I get the cold of the century"  
  
She giggled Vaughn was just like he always was kind, gentle, funny and gorgeous. Sydney stood up in front of him as she watched the droplet drop down his face onto her hardwood floor.  
  
"Well" Sydney said mocking him slightly but he just laughed.  
  
"Nice apartment by the way!" she smiled then she felt his wet hands wrap around her tiny fingers and hold them in front of them.  
  
"Sydney I never forgot about you if that's what you think.... I was state after they had declared you dead after you were lost" He stopped and looked at the floor and in her eyes again as he thought he was going to choke up. He could already see the tears that gathered in Sydney's eyes, he had to tell how he still felt for her now or it would never come out. "I spoke at your memorial service and I cried and broke down and didn't go to work for three weeks. Until Weiss forced me out of bed. For once in Kendall's life he was actually understanding"  
  
She smiled as she held his hand back  
  
"honestly I wouldn't stop looking for you, until Weiss told me to give in, but I never did and I never found you, honestly you were lost to me and I was lost to myself. Syd-" He said started to cry as tears rolled down his eyes, Sydney who was already crying had a new batch of tears wating to be dropped.  
  
"even though I'm married to Claire I still love you.... I love you more than I do her...I can't move on with my life because I know if you hadn't gone missing it would have been you I belonged to not her!!!"  
  
"Michael" Sydney said choked up and tears falling down her face as she could not hold them in. Michael's eyes were swimming in his tears as he looked down at her.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck "I still love you too" she whispered in his ear and cried. "I love you too.... Michael, but I can't do this I can't go on knowing that someone else is holding you kissing you it just can't happen" she pulled away searching his face, for an answer how they were goingto be together again.  
  
"I know I normally never do this in a relationship, but Sydney I can't with strain myself from wanting to touch you, and it sickens me that I'm like this. I was brought up with decency but I can't let go again I did once and it's going to happen again" He said shaking his head. Sydney looked at him helpless of what to say. He dropped to his knees in front of Sydney and rested his head on her thigh. She ran her hands through his wet hair and kneeled down on the floor with him.  
  
She looked him in his eyes, his eyes that were filled up with tears.  
  
"I can't walk away from the memories, I can't"  
  
"Shh" Sydney slightly shushed him and placed her lips on his, He reacted almost instantly as his soft lips carressed her in an urgency, but at the same time feeling heavenly, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. She felt the water from his hair side down her face. Sydney's hands grabbed the zip of his jacket unzipped it and struggled to get it off of Vaughn while still kissing him. It hit the floor as Vaughn smiled during their kiss. His hand held face as one was supporting her back guiding her to the floor. She reached the wooden floor as the kiss was more intense, more of everything. They both wanted this to happen to be with each other. She felt his desirable hands searching inside her top as he watched her concentrating how this was doing to her. She gased as she felt his hands on her skin.  
  
Lights flashed from an incoming car to her driveway, which awoke her from her Daydream. The smile that she had during the daydream slowly faded realising it wasn't reality. She hit the window sill in her annoyance and walked to the door to see who just pulled up her drive way, the rain was coming down heavier than before as she hear the rain drops splatter onto the floor. She saw a figure get out the car and approached the door her eyes were deceiving her was that man who she was just having a day dream about climbing out of his car. His green eyes started at her in the rain as the distance of the car and her front door seperated them, and showed how apart they really were.  
  
TBC...  
  
NOTE: So guys what did you think? Was it good or not what needs to be straightened, than the grammar. Anyways I should have the next chapter out soon. I don't have Internet in my house, which sucks, but I promise I will get it out soon!!!!! On the run and what women want have to be on a hold because someone deleted the files off my computer. I know I was pissed off too! So I'll be back soon luv you guys lots and thanks for reading my fanfiction!  
  
*Firequeen* 


	2. Part of different worlds

Summary: Vaughn has just found sydney after two after thinking she was dead. But where does his life come into play with her, what does their once relationship mean after sydney discovers that gold band (that annoying thing that happens to be sparkling on his left hand and I'm reacting like this because i am jealous) on his hand is their relationship all over?!  
  
Part Of Different Worlds  
  
His green eyes dazzled at her as he walked in the rain towards her, it wasn't her imagination it must be him he has the same body structure and everything she knew it had to be Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn stepped onto her doorstep and smiled at her with a concerning look on his face. He looked at her eyes as they had looked tierd and red like she had been crying. He looked at the floor and then at her again remembering everything that was happening and what she was wearing. He still thought he was in dreamland to see her again and he knew it was her but he didn't want to believe.  
  
"Hi" he said finally standing at her doorstep looking her dead in the eye, she smiled briefly looking at him standing there.  
  
"Hi, uh come in!" she said spreading her arms inviting him in to her apartment. He smiled and walked in.  
  
"actually I'm here to take you to the office they told me to come and pick you up" She creased her eyebrows and looked at him.  
  
"why would they ask you to do that for, you know, I've been lost for 2 years but I dont have amnesia I still do know where the office is"  
  
"yeah that's what I said! Also before we leave I have to check you for bugs" He pulled out a bug tracer from his pocket and showed it to her. She spread her arms and legs as he pulled the metal down her legs up her lower back around her chest and her neck area. If Sydney was not mistaken Vaughn was getting very turned on by doing this but then when he passed her face that gold plain band, moved slowly tauntingly as it just screamed out to her TAKEN, INHABITED, NOT FREE! Her face changed as Vaughn watched her seeing her face drop. He wondered what she had done that for but then he realised why! Shit he thought, Vaughn looked down at his hand as he slightly cursed himself forgetting to take that stupid, long lasting band off for the second time, this was truly waas getting annoying.  
  
"you're all done, your bug free" He said smiling, wanting to divert her eyes away from the gold band on his finger. They didn't get to talk much when he first found her, they practically didn't talk at all. She was still in shock that she had been asleep for two years and then an extra blow that Vaughn was married it was like two for the price of one deals on heartache.  
  
"so how is she..... your wife how is she?" The words trembled out her mouth as she looked up at him. Ok she learnt how compress her emotions but damn this too much to handle and to compress.  
  
"she's fine!...Syd-" She cut him off before he could change the subject.  
  
"uh what's her name?" tears began to form in her eyes she looked up trying to contain them and then looked back at Vaughn.  
  
"Sydney we should get going...."  
  
"come on Vaughn tell me everything. Tell me what happened, how did you end up getting married? everything please just tell me what I missed"  
  
"Syd I dont want to talk about this right now I know it's going to hurt you..."  
  
"and when did you start caring about my feeelings Vaughn!!!!" she slightly shouted.  
  
" How can you even ask me that? when did I care? Syd, I cared ever since you stepped into my office that very first time, with your rediculous red hair" he said snapping back  
  
"that was your job you got paied for making me feel at home...you probably even got paied more for reeling me in."  
  
"feel at home....reeling in" Vaughn cut his eyes at her as he slowly spoke "sydney do hear yourself when you speak?" Her mouth was wide open wanting to snap back "look I dont want to argue with you ok, I just want to get my car drive you to the CIA so Kendall and all of the other son of a bitches in CIA can talk to you...okay!" He said ending it softly, as he briefly looked at her and then the floor.  
  
"But, if you sure you want to hear this can we speak about it in the car it's a long journey there and I would prefer we were on the road in my CIA company car so it can monitor my Vitals just incase you try to kill me!!"  
  
Vaughn slightly smiled at her. she looked down at the floor not looking at his face because he would make her smile and she didn't want to smile she definatley didn't want to smile.  
  
"fine, let me just go and change" She looked at her white cotton shirt and blue 3 1/4 jeans. she approached her bedroom door and walked in to it.closing the door behind her. She colapsed on the floor in a crying fit as she had to listen to the story of his life in the car why did she ask why did she start this conversation she wondered to herself. Vaughn walked to the door and pressed his ear up against her door and heard her soft cries coming from behind the door as he closed his eyes as he knew he was hurting her by being here and know he's going to talk to her about his knew life and that there are so many people in it. A tear rollled down his cheek as he backed away from the door heading for the couch. he brushed the tear and just looked dead at the door as he knew what he felt for her, he had to let go, knowing him and him alone were breaking the heart of the girl he still..........Loved.  
  
You'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
You'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
You still have......  
  
On me -Evanescence  
  
TBC....  
  
note: So guys how did I do? I hope this was an alright chapter next chapter sydney and Vaughn have their little chat in the car! I'm just trying to see how I can twist the story already I have a tendancy of doing that alot in my stories. Oh and I love cliff hangers they will pop up everywhere ^_^! It might take me about a week to get the chapter out because I dont have internet at home so I have to got to an internet cafe and do it there and I have alot of things doing this summer. Hey does anyone definatley know the date that alias 3rd season come on in England? (that's if Sky buy it) anyways I'll post soon but until then you can read What women want and On the run!! do any alias fans chat on lycos? Cause everynight I open an alias cabin in the cabin area and a few people come in so you can come along and join. 


	3. Car trouble

Authors note: Sorry for the wacky writing but anyways sorry for the long gap in between the post of this story it's summer I am internet less and there's a lot of marches parties and boy heaven so I'm occupied (and this is a change because I so tomboyish you wouldn't believe, I actually got chatted up by a girl until she realised I was a girl when I lifted my head I must be a good looking boy) anyways I think I will have the next chapter out in a weeks time or two weeks. So Guys here it is:  
  
Part of Different  
  
Sydney had come out of her bedroom dressed when she saw Vaughn looking down at his wedding ring. His face was blank but he looked at it like something was just totally out of place or something was totally wrong.  
  
"Hey Vaughn I'm changed" He looked up and saw her in a pair of nicely fitting trousers and a white cotton shirt, while her hair was in a sexy upsweep tied behind by a flowery clip. If he weren't mistaken his jaw dropped as he actually forgot how sexy Sydney could look when she was dressed up as an agent or in any piece of clothing for that matter.  
  
"Um yeah I can see that" he rose from the chair as she walked passed him grabbing a coat from the rack and slipping it on. He watched her intensely as his old habits were at play he just wanted to take her right there and then but his mind obediently thought of the person he loved standing there smiling at him and making love to him then all the thoughts just stopped he decided he would act like a good married man, not a nympho.  
  
"Well let's go" he walked towards the door opening it as Sydney turned off all the light, set the alarm and closed the door. Behind her Vaughn was watching her every move as he swore that Sydney was creating this pulling in field so strong that he couldn't concentrate.  
  
Walking in silence to the car they knew what was in store for them. That a very deep heart to heart that none of them wanted to hear but it was definitely needed. Sydney opened the door to the car and sat in the passenger side while Vaughn slipped in the driving seat sighing, at the coming conversation. He looked at her while starting up the engine.  
  
He pulled out her drive way watching his mirror while she swung the car out skilfully to be back on the main road.  
  
The silence was still there as Vaughn decided to break it.  
  
"Um so has Will come to see you since you've returned"  
  
"Yeah he did he brought this lovely bouquet of flowers and other goodies.... he was just so pleased to see me, and me him." Vaughn kept his eyes on the road as a strange jealousy swept over him. Okay so his ex was seeing her old very good best friend who she was already close to and could get closer. Vaughn shook the slight jealousy off and continued looking at the road.  
  
"He's actually thinking of moving in with me, because he thought I would be all alone out here" she smiled.  
  
"That's very nice of him" Vaughn said in slight monotone than usual.  
  
"Yeah! But that's always how will's been, nice and kind, sweet what would I do without will I mean I nearly lost him"  
  
"Yeah what would you do" Once again Vaughn had done it again as the monotone had swept over his usual voice and this time Sydney picked up on it.  
  
"What?" Sydney said looking at him her eyes were searching him for answer his facial and his gestures used to give him away with whatever he was thinking about but it seemed like since she was gone he had improved as field agent because he could never hide what he thought he was like an open book.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Ok if you say so......so um what's her name?"  
  
Vaughn's eyes lit up as he knew who she was talking about but he decided to make it just that little bit harder for her. His eyes wondered off the road looking at Sydney, who was watching him intently waiting for the name that will make her hair stand on edge.  
  
"Who's name?" Vaughn asked in question turning back to look at the cars and their lights whiz past.  
  
"The person who slipped that gold ring over your finger and now calls you husband or some cute pet name?!" He looked at her and then looked at the road as he slowly answered her.  
  
"Her name is Claire...my wife's name is Claire"  
  
"Ok let me guess she's about 5'7 blond hair blue eyed has slight resemblance to a whore" Vaughn facial features changed putting his foot firmly on the break pedal bringing the car to a speeding halt.  
  
"Look Sydney that's my wife you're talking about, I know your hurt about how this happened but let me remind you, you didn't wasn't too long until you were grinding bones with Noah on your mission. What if Danny hadn't been killed what would you have done" Sydney's eyes looked hurt while tears built up in them, sending her bottom lip into a trembling fit.  
  
Vaughn felt a vibrating hard slap across his face as he looked up at her cradling his slightly red cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever speak about Noah or Danny because you didn't know any of them" she let out a harsh breath, shaking her head at him. Angry hot tears split out of eyes, looking Emily at him she spoke slowly "They both came well before you did, Michael. If that's the way you want it Michael Vaughn, don't ever speak to me again" Sydney reached for the door handle and got out from the Black ford fiesta.  
  
Feeling the drizzle on her head she pulled the hood over her head protecting her hair from the drizzle. Behind her she could hear the car door opening.  
  
She began to walk.  
  
"Sydney I'm sorry" he said running in front of her as the drizzle droplets were in his hair.  
  
"Vaughn, go away! I don't need you, and will never need you to get to the agency. I still remember where it is and the walking will do me some good since I have been asleep for two years" she pushed him aside with a great force. Regaining his footing, he started walking after her. She continued walking.  
  
Her feet trotted along making little splashes in the puddles of the path. But she could feel that they were seriously getting damped by the rain. She looked down at her feet wishing that they suddenly could be dry.  
  
"Sydney! Please don't do this. I don't want us to be like this I never wanted us to be like this...syd look at me "Vaughn grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and turned her around forcefully "Never! Sydney I don't know what's wrong with me these day but when I get angry I get this stinking attitude that comes along with it, but I never meant to use on you, please syd" Her tearful eyes looked up at him and then at the wet ground watching the rain drop. She felt his hand on her chin lifting it to look into his apologetic eyes. His hair was soaked and was dropping in a wet state over his face.  
  
"Vaughn it just hit me hard that you would bring up such a sensitive subject and use it against me"  
  
"you used my wife against me...how would you like if someone started to take the piss about someone you cared deeply about and Claire's not blonde, she's a brunette" He ended with a smile.  
  
"I get it! But Vaughn I'm sorry I started this whole argument with you"  
  
"Yeah me two" he nodded in a straight agreement.  
  
He grabbed her hand. She looked him surprised, that's when she realised it Vaughn was as mixed up as she was about their friendship, the thought that they were even on friendship terms. His hand was cold against hers he held it tightly so that it could generate the heat their bodies so desperately needed. They walked this way until they got back the car in this comfortable filling silence. Vaughn knew he could never do this with Claire just walk and say nothing and it would sound like they empty out of words. Vaughn knew something was wrong with his relationship as soon as he set his eyes on Sydney again; his eyes caressed Sydney's body as it had never done to Claire. Yes, Claire was attractive but he needed more, more than just a pretty face.  
  
Climbing back into the car Vaughn Noticed Sydney was shivering he reached into the back seat grabbed a red tartan coloured blanket and handed it to Sydney. Softly smiling at she wrapped the warm blanket around her body, then looked at Vaughn she realised he was too.  
  
"What about you?" she asked in a caring tone looking at his jacket.  
  
"I'm fine all I have to do is take my jacket off" He leaned forward pulling his arms out his wet jacket and threw it into the backseat, then turning on some slight heating in the car. She looked at him knowing that she would have to ask the questions that had been playing in her mind, but he knew it was coming, that's why he had parked the car on the side of the road.  
  
"So are we going to have this conversation about what happened soon?"  
  
"Actually I was trying to steer away from it" Vaughn looked at her briefly, then turned his had concentrating on the rain drop that slid down the car window.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate hurting you"  
  
"The hurt will go away Vaughn, don't think it wont, I'm a big girl and I hate being coddled you know that......Just tell me and we wont have to go through with this again" He looked at her with a worried look on his face, the one that Sydney loved so much that it made her body shake from head to toe.  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Vaughn-"  
  
"Alright gosh don't snap off my head." she smiled as he could feel her eyes waiting for him to begin.  
  
"Syd you were gone for two years, two years." he paused looking down at the steering wheel shaking his head "and in those two years I thought I was going to go insane. Everything I ever knew went bad I crumbled, I couldn't concentrate, my reports were for shit...I was suspended for three weeks, because of Foul behaviour to senior members of staff, and I even put Kendall in his place." She Laughed slightly at his comment but then became serious again "syd to tell you the truth I was a mess" he looked up at her as the tears began to gather in her eyes he looked back at the floor. "Then one night Weiss dragged me to a party I really didn't want to go but I guess I had to because if I didn't I knew I would have my own silent party which involved me in my boxer shorts and bottle of Vodka. so when I went I met someone...........Claire...................then it was like she helped me, she helped me to cope that I had lost you but then at work and out of work it started to get a bit serious after awhile I found myself not always thinking about you but thinking about Claire and that's when I thought it clicked maybe God took you away from me because he saw I was ending up with the wrong person even though my heart didn't believe it I my mind did."  
  
Vaughn paused as he looked at her as he clinched his jaw nor wanting to let out the last bit about how he happened to walk down the aisle with her and that's when she could sense that it was coming her face hardened.  
  
"do you want me to continue" Vaughn asked as he looked at her hoping she would say no but the words that he had dreaded had come out her mouth.  
  
"Please continue!"  
  
"so after that we began to actually have this serious relationship and I told her everything about me and I enjoyed in her company and since she already knew I worked for the CIA because she works there too it felt like you coming back to in another form she's my partner on the field but then on Valentines day the CIA had this kind of bash thing and me and Claire went with Weiss and...Do you remember agent Phillips?"  
  
Sydney nodded her head indicating she knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Well she dates Weiss now! so it struck 12:00 and I though we had to get home but Claire told me she had a present for me that was the cue when the music went of and everyone gathered around she got down on one knee and popped the question, one word I was shocked I said yes because she helped me clean up my life again the one thing I could repay her back with is getting married to her and.........I have feelings for her but to tell you the truth not as strong as they were for you"  
  
Sydney noticed how he you the past tense of 'were' in his sentence he bowed his head looking at the carpet in the car.  
  
"So when did you get married?"  
  
Vaughn took time to react to that question, as he knew it was going to hurt her. He slowly looked up at her from the corner of his eyes and with a guilty expression answered her question  
  
"five days ago, I was on my honeymoon when they called me to explain things to you" Her face dropped as she just wished she had woken up five days earlier and possibly stop Vaughn from getting married to that plastic smiling bimbo, he seems so fond about. Her eyes looked to the ground as it hurt to see him, to look at him and not think that Claire's hands have been all over him.  
  
A tear fell down the side of face as she furiously wiped it away with the back of her hand, sniffling and getting it out of her system.  
  
She felt his arm around her as if he was protecting her, but she didn't need to be protected.  
  
"There's one more thing I should tell you and....this is about your father" He looked down at her as she looked back at him with her brown eyes looking sadly into his.  
  
"What where is he; he hasn't come to see me since I have been brought back. I thought he would be the first one on my doorstep, not Kendall."  
  
"That's because he is no longer with the CIA no more he is not permitted to see you"  
  
"But I'm his Daughter and this is my house they can' control who I see and not see"  
  
"It's not that! Sloane proposed and Idea to your father about being part of his alliance and Jack said no, well that's what he told me. But after they had declared you dead he left without a trace of where he was until he was popping up doing dirty deals with Sloane....What I'm trying to say is your father has joined the new alliance"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Note: so was that chapter liked? I told you cliff-hangers would come into play and the endless cliff-hanger sprees begin. You should check out my other stories On the Run and what women want and you will know what I'm talking about. Sorry I had to change the name of the fic because a good writer (UCON) has the same title as my fic and it's confusing people! 


End file.
